


Substitute

by FightLikeaSpacePilot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, How Do I Tag, POV Multiple, Post Season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightLikeaSpacePilot/pseuds/FightLikeaSpacePilot
Summary: Lance goes on a journey to grow up some, and the rest of the team deal with the aftermath of his disappearance.





	Substitute

**Author's Note:**

> whoo welcome to this train wreak of a journey~  
> i'm not much of a writer plz be kind!

 

Change came suddenly.

Sure, it had been hard these last few days without Shiro, he had been a pillar of stability and support among the team, but they were given a moment to breath after their victory over Zakron. Unfortunately it didn’t last long, they had probably been far too optimistic about winning the war. Simply defeating the ringleader didn’t mean the immediate fall of his empire. Allura blamed herself for but a tick before bracing herself against another blast.

Some communications were down, and with Pidge currently flying in their lion with the others, taking down an onslaught of galra drones, there was little they could do to get them back up. Allura glared at the scene in front of her before glancing over to Coran. The older altean looked tired, and was currently pulling a panicking Slav off his leg before getting back to the castle defenses. She was only glad the remaining Blade members that were here were around to help too. While she didn’t like them at control of the helm at all they needed the support. She looked back to the battle and noticed something off… where was the Blue Lion?

“Coran where’s Lance”, What in the name of Altea was that boy doing now?!

“One moment princess- Slav please could you-“ reaching around the anxiously babbling physicist he tapped on some screens before furrowing his brows in confusion and concern. “It look’s like… the blue lion is still in the castle princess.” He tapped on a couple other screens before looking over to Allura, “Communications both with and within the castle are still down, shall I go see as the paladins put it “what’s up?”” He starting to move forward the doors when a hand was placed on his arm, Allura already there.

“No need, I’ll deal with Lance myself.” fury was coloring her features, making Coran hesitate. She knew he cared deeply for the current blue paladin but this level of insubordination was taking things too far, even for Lance. He had been… no less than annoying these last few quintents. Likely in attempt to cheer up the others but there had been some squabbles.

“Lance!!” she roared as she neared the blue lion’s hanger. She couldn’t yet see him but something felt off. It almost felt like the blue lion was reaching for her, and she heard Lance speaking softly up ahead. “LANCE!!” she yelled again when the blue paladin’s back came into view, feeling a small satisfaction when he flinched. “Your fellow paladins are out there risking life and limb and what are you-“ her words were cut off when she realized.

  
The blue lion’s barrier was up… and Lance was outside it.  
 

He was in full armor, but his helmet had been removed, and his hand clutched to a fist against the barrier. It looked like he was trying to compose himself but she saw how panicked he was in that moment.

“Lance?” he looked up, and he smiled a little and let out a weak laugh. “is something wrong? why…” Allura had no clue what to make of the situation, she walked over to where he had his hand on the barrier and looked up at the blue lion puzzled.

“Princess I-“ whatever Lance was about to say was cut off as Allura placed her hand on the barrier and it dissolved and he tumbled forward, having been practically leaning on it.

Allura stared at the lion in shock as Lance righted himself and looked between Blue and herself, a flurry of emotions crossing his face that she did not pay attention to. She couldn’t find her voice. What did this…

“Allura.” she blinked and looked to Lance at the seriousness of his tone only to let out a surprised sound as his helmet was suddenly shoved on her head. “Allura you have to go.” The voices of the others were in her ears then. They were all yelling trying to get in touch with the castle or asking where Lance was. They were struggling with only the 3 of them. She blinked rapidly when Lance shoved the blue bayard in her hands. Panic rose then.

“Wait I-“ she was still looking at the bayard and then hands were on her shoulders, a strong grip, almost desperate. She looked back to Lance and tried to understand what he was saying, over the voices of the others.

“Protect them, Blue will show you what to do.”

With a surprising amount of force she was pushed into the blue lion. Lights came on and that gentle quintessence she felt before brushed over her. Almost an apology but with a twinge of something both powerful and mournful. It guided her to the controls and Lance had been right about the lion showing her what to do. Visions of how to use the controls entered her mind and with a jolt she took off.

It was probably the most exhilarating moment Allura had ever had.

“Lance where the hell were you?!” her thrill was interrupted by the anger in Keith’s voice, a strike of laser fire, and nearly crashing into some galra cruisers. The red paladin had been especially on edge since Shiro’s disappearance, but had also been taking more charge as well.

“I’m willing to bet he fell off the speeder trying some stupid stunt again.” Sarcasm dripped like venom in Pidges’s words, but holding less malice than Allura originally thought. It was strange being able to feel the paladins bond like this.

Hunk snorted a laugh “it couldn’t have been worse than the times i’ve gotten stuck in the zipline.” It felt like the mood was lifting some, or perhaps it was just the explosion that came with the yellow and red lions taking down a galra battleship. It was dawning on Allura then that this situation might be… hard to explain.

“Lance? Buddy? You’re being awful quiet there…” Hunk stated, starting to sound worried.

There was something like a huff of laughter from Keith, “Don’t remind him…” he sighed, “What’s wrong cargo pilot? Upset you missed most the action?” Allura smiled unsurely to herself. How to tell them now…

Pidge chipped in next, “Maybe communications with his lion is down? We still haven’t heard word from the castle ether.” Everyone’s affirmations of that sounded serious then. Well we couldn’t dawdle any longer. Allura pulled up visual and audio communications then using, as the humans put it, princess tone.

“Hunk there’s a squad on your right-“ her voice suddenly drowned out by the confused, and if she dare say, surprisingly loud shouts from the humans. “Paladin’s there’s no time to explain-“ she was cut off by questions by the others anyway, but one that came over the others came from Keith surprisingly. “Is Lance ok?” He sounded deathly serious. Hunk was nodding as if that question was everything. Pidge stared hard at Allura. Gulping at the sudden dryness of her throat she nodded.

“Good. Let’s wrap this up quickly then.” Visual communications were cut and the red lion dove towards the largest battle ship, the other 3 lions behind. None of them knew how wrong they were.

 

* * *

 

Lance could only hope that he didn’t look as bad as he felt.

It had been like Blue had pulled away from him completely. He had felt something off as he had descended to her hanger. Like there had been a shift.

He was his room now, most of his paladin armor discarded to a corner of the room, sitting on his bed in the black flight suit, hiding his eyes in the palm of his hand. He had mostly stopped the tears but he had to be ready when they came back, surely questions in tow.

Unfortunately he had none of the answers.

He removed his hand and glared at nothing before standing. He cleaned himself up and wandered to the control room. Maybe they would need his help if they were still out there. Luck was not on his side as the doors opened and he was greeted by the very worried faces of his friends.

Inwardly he cursed and smiled as if it would lessen the pain those looks of pity inflicted on him. “uh… hey guys. How was the fight…?” he trailed off knowing that was probably the wrong way to put things. And the response showed him right.

“geez Lance i didn’t know you were that lazy.” sarcastic as always Pidge, thank you, “Dude where where you?! Are you okay” no not really Hunk, “Why the quiznak did you let Allura fly the blue lion?!” at Keith’s comment he bristled.

“Blue didn’t let me in!” he yelled in defense, then promptly looked away ashamed.

A quiet fell over the room that had even the Blade of Marmora looking over in interest. Pidge looked to Allura and Coran, confused, “They… the lions can do that? Just reject their paladin?” everyone else looked over to them. Allura looked put on the spot while Coran fumbled over his words. “well- I um… oh quiznak. It’s… it’s very rare…” he started, but Lance didn’t want to hear it.

“Actually….” Slav of all people spoke up and made their way over to the paladins, very carefully avoiding some cracks in the panels of the floor. “there was a 56.829% of this happening.” He reached Lance and took his hand, then took Allura’s. “What-“ Lance would not admit that his voice cracked there. Never.

“Your leader has been missing and you’re trying to accommodate to the situation, and your quintessence does not match the blue lion” Hunk pitched in then. “ohhh… so Blue basically… just didn’t like how Lance tasted?” Lance looked at him abashed and the larger young man waved his hands in front of him. “No no see it makes sense cause our quintessence is supposed to match our lions right?”

Lance’s eyes were on Allura then, although he held none of the flirtatious manner he usually reserved for her. “…so Allura is a better fit?” He spoke softly, they continued talking but Lance toned him out, distracted. He had a thought then, one that almost made him sick right there.

 

What if he was never the true Blue Lion pilot.

 

What if he was just here until Allura was ready for Blue?

 

Pidge looked thoughtful then and glancing at Kieth then back at Lance making him come back from his thoughts. “What about another lion?” everyone in the room looked to them confused. “We’ve just learned that lion’s can change paladins- actually no we already kinda knew that with the black lion. But thats my point. We need the black lion and Keith mentioned piloting it before so I’m just thinking maybe Lance can pilot red?”

Was he going to be Keith’s replacement again? Lance shook off the thought and was about to argue how that was a stupid idea when Kieth spoke up. “We should give it a try.” Lance whirled on him his face feeling slack with shock. “What?!” again he would NOT admit to a voice crack.

Keith simply shrugged. “We need Voltron.” the unspoken “We need to find Shiro” hung heavy in the air. But it was a point he couldn’t argue with. Not that he didn’t have a million complaints ready to go but he spared a glance to their allies before visibly deflating.

Lance looked around the room and huffed throwing up his hands. “Fine…!”

“Good. Lets go.” Kieth started marching towards the hangers and Lance sputtered as the voltron crew followed him. “What?! Right now?! W-wait up!”

* * *

 

It was probably the longest walk of his life.

Hunk’s hand rested reassuringly on his shoulders as they made their way into the lion’s hangers as him, Pidge and even Allura and Coran were speaking like he wasn’t even there. About how it would make sense if he flew the red lion, how he’s a hot head, impulsive, and just all around reckless. He liked to think he didn’t have too many of those moments…. He looked up from the floor as they entered the hanger. Keith made a bee line first to Red, pausing only for a moment before moving over to black. He muttered something just out of earshot as Lance neared the red lion.

He really wasn’t digging the tension in the room and looked between Keith and the lions before crossing his arms and putting on the best air’s he could. “Look guys I know you mean well but do you really think this will work twice in one-“ he was cut off as Black suddenly leaned forward, opening it’s mouth in welcome to Keith. Lance will admit to starting at that, but only because he was not the only one that jumped and hid behind Allura a little. Looking at you Hunk, buddy.

Keith turned around with a soft, almost sad smile. “Look's like Black’s on board with this.” he put a hand on his hip and looked over to Red, brow’s furrowing. “but Red…” After a moment he looked to Lance, and Lance realized then that the spotlight was on him.

The other paladins waited expectantly as he approached the robotic lion.

No sooner had he gotten close enough the barrier activated shutting them off entirely.  
The silence hung heavy in the air.

Lance let out a weak laugh.

Allura was the first to step up. “Lance I’m… I’m so sorry.” He bit his quivering lip and held up his hand.

“Can… can you guys just…” he lowered his and then, placing it on the shield almost exactly as he had Blue’s. He heard a small affirmation from Allura. He didn’t know who gave him a soft touch to his shoulder as they left, he think’s it may have been Keith or Pidge. Hunk and Coran escorted them out of the room.

   
He was alone then. Just him and his thoughts.

And the Lions.

The rejection of two lions in one day, although he didn’t want to admit it, hurt. A lot. It made so many of his insecurities surface then, with renewed vengeance, leaving him feeling dizzy as he slowly sank to the floor. They didn’t know how he had turned and ran once Allura was in Blue. They wouldn’t have known how he broke down in the dark corners of the castle. How he broke down now, in front of the rest of the lions. He wasn’t the blue paladin. He had never been. His quintessence, though similar to what was needed, just for blue to reach the castle but from that point blue had always belonged to Allura. Thats why piloting her had always felt harder compared to how effortless it seemed to the others.

He had always thought he had something to contribute to the team, why else would he be a paladin?

But he wasn’t.

As far as he was concerned he was worthless.  
There was no longer a reason for the team to put up with him.  
With Shiro gone they had all found anything he said to be in bad taste anyway. Lance covered his mouth to muffle the sobs, as if someone could hear him.  
He couldn’t stay here. There was no point now. Even if they could drop him off at earth it would be too out of the way for the mission. They had to find Shiro.

So after allowing himself a few more moments of self pity he hurried back to his room, a plan already forming in his mind. Making a checklist in his mind and avoiding the others with surprising ease he waited until what was considered the middle of the night for the castle. They were in a system with friendly inhabited planets, one which the Paladins of Voltron happened to protect from a galra fleet just an hour or so ago. He could find where to go from there.

He needed to go. He knew on one level this was just panic talking, but he had questioned his self worth on the team for months now and this was just the final straw. Hours later when Hunk went to check on him it was too late.

  
Lance was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: hiatus/abandoned because while i have it largely plotted out got caught up on the details.  
> plus season 3 came out not long after i wrote this lol  
> thank you for all the kind comments thus far, i'll try and write something else eventually


End file.
